


If love is a sin

by Awenseth



Series: Through the Gate of Wisdom [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth





	If love is a sin

_"They say that it is wrong,  
They say that I'm blind,   
But I don't listen anymore.   
If love is a sin,   
Then I will fall and go to Hell._

_This world is full of sins,  
There is no one pure among us.   
I fell in love with my sins   
They guide me through the Night._

_Envy, Pride, Wrath, Sloth,  
Greed, Lust, Gluttony…   
Tell me one   
Who didn't fall for one…   
…of the Seven Fallen Angels._

_This World is doomed,  
But I don't care.   
I fell in love with my sins,   
I'm happy when I'm with them._

_To feel this  
I will proudly go to Hell.   
I'm happy in the darkness,   
If love is a sin,   
Then I will smiling fall and go to Hell._

_I love to feel  
Envy's touch on my bare skin.   
I lay happily in his embrace,   
I know it is wrong,   
But I fell in love with the Beast…_

_I like to listen,  
To Lust's soft singing.   
To watch her moving gracefully   
Like an angel walking on Earth... _

_They say that it's wrong,  
But I don't care.   
I like to talk to Greed,   
About the things,   
We wish to have and never let go..._

_I'm playing with Gluttony and Wrath,  
Like children,   
With their younger siblings… _

_I like to listen to Sloth,  
She is wery dear to me.   
I like her caring,   
To hear her soft voice…_

_I fell in love with my sins,  
I like to care for them.   
The others say that I'm blind,   
But they are the ones   
Who don't see._

_They say, that it is wrong  
To love a sin.   
But I'm the seventh of them…   
…It's my pride   
That draws me to them…_

_I can't go to Heaven,  
Then I have committed the greatest sin._

_I will proudly go  
Through Hell's Gate,   
Then I have fallen…   
…for the Seven Fallen Angels…_

_If love is a sin…  
Then I will gladly go to Hell…"_


End file.
